


one more hour

by kairaindaeyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Famous, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, early morning vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairaindaeyo/pseuds/kairaindaeyo
Summary: It’s a night that calls for celebration as Seungcheol got his promotion. Their party moved towards the deeper of the night along with Mingyu's mind that shifted from the celebration, to the new employee, Wonwoo. Gathering enough courage, the younger found himself standing in front of the man.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	one more hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song called One More Hour by Anthony Ramos. I guess this is best to read after or while listening to it ^^

It's a loud night in the city as the car horns blared. The rooftop pub was filled with indistinct conversations, and the music blasting out the speakers. Strangers from table after another popped soju bottles, chugging it down like water.

 _"Cheers to our team leader's promotion!"_ , said Jeonghan.

It was from the most occupied table where the flaring clangs of shot glasses were heard. While everybody from the bunch are busy congratulating Seungcheol's preferment, one tipsy man couldn't care less about whatever discussion his friends are blabbering about and found himself checking out a new employee from the other side of the table, quite too often.

Mingyu nudged the person beside him, eyes never leaving the man with glasses across the table. _"Hey, who's that?"_

On his right is his closest co-worker, Seungkwan. _"Who's who?"_ The friend looked at the direction where Mingyu's eyes were fixed. _"Gosh, you're so obvious."_

With his friend's exclaim, the older cleared his throat and poured himself a drink, trying to laugh at the jokes he didn't even hear. Seungkwan shook his head at the taller's simpleness. _"That's Jeon Wonwoo."_

Downing the shot from the glass in his hands, Mingyu placed his elbows on top of the table and looked to his friend.

_"I heard he was an editor from a big company."_ , added Seungkwan. 

The older nodded while his sight moved towards their chatter's subject. Mingyu's thoughts wandered around how the man's glasses looked so well on him. Was it a fashion statement or just a bad eyesight? Is his favorite color, brown, or was it a coincidence that he's wearing too much of the shade. Does he prefer beer or soju... or maybe both? It was a feeling of curiosity yet something more than that.

Unsure questions formed in his mind but one thing made it self very clear. He wants to get to know the stranger better. 

Their party moved towards the deeper of the night along with Mingyu's mind that shifted from the celebration, to the interesting man, time to time. The number of people that showed up is slowly decreasing, leaving only a few behind.

Vernon stood up and carefully lifted the drunk Seungkwan up the chair. The immense amount of soju took over the fella's body as it failed to support his legs, but fortunately, Vernon was quick to catch him. 

_"Alright, we'll go ahead man."_ Vernon carefully slipped his coat on Seungkwan, supporting the man's waist with one hand and the other wrapping the drunk fella's arms around his shoulder. 

_"Get home safely."_ Mingyu replied. 

With that, the couple left the place, leaving a small number of tipsy people behind around the table. Mingyu noticed how the alcohol didn't affect Wonwoo much. He could've chosen to leave everything as it is but his mind were intrigued enough to make his body work without thinking twice. Just like that, his feet stood before Wonwoo who's attention was suddenly on him. 

_"Hey."_ , the taller smacked his lips. 

Even Mingyu was shocked at how confidently he blurted that out, but he was relieved. Relieved at the courage to hit on the person he was attracted to. 

Wonwoo flashed him a sweet smile. _"Hey."_ , voice slightly hoarse from all the alcohol, he replied. 

Though the younger walked up to Wonwoo with no hesitation at all, he wasn't really quite sure what to follow after _'Hey'._ All that filled his mind is that he wants to know this man. That spending private time with him would be nice.

Mingyu pulled his arm up, getting the coat out of his watch's sight. 

_3:02 am_

_"Still got an hour?"_ , the taller thoughtlessly asked, thumb pointing backwards towards whatever direction it chose. 

Wonwoo was barely surprised at the question the man gave him. He's not such dense of a person to not notice the man who was staring at him almost the entire night. He could've left earlier along with the other employees but maybe he didn't want to go. Maybe he was waiting for Mingyu to walk up to him. He smiled. 

_"What if you're a really bad person?"_ Wonwoo emphasizing the word 'really' earned Mingyu a nervous chuckle.

 _"Trust me I'm nowhere near a bad person..."_ , the younger scratched his nape as his head faced the floor. _"I mean... I could be, but I won't be tonight."_ , he grinned , eyes looking up to meet Wonwoo's dark ones.

It was an answer that the older wouldn't dare expect yet he found it charming. No one would be able to resist that cheeky smirk. He couldn't quite figure out what dominated his feelings. Embarrassment or the indecent things his mind quickly formed? 

Wonwoo tried his best to show an unimpressed face. _"Where would you take me then?"_ The older stood up and grabbed the coat that hung from his chair. 

It was a slight emotion but Mingyu felt his heart jump from happiness, making his lips curve up. _"Mind letting our feet decide that?"_

Wonwoo let out a small chuckle, eyes almost disappearing. _"I don't mind at all."_ The younger turned sideways and hovered his hand towards the exit, signaling the other to go first. Still suppressing small laughs, the older went ahead. _"Alright."_

Getting out the pub, it was almost natural that they turned left right away, as if it was planned. The streets are not that loud anymore, if anything, it was soothing. Just few cars passing by, sidewalks that are illuminated by the neon signs of every bar or shop they ignored, and strangers that are possibly soulmates walking next to each other. It was thrilling. 

_"I've been wondering since earlier."_ The younger turned around, walking backwards, just to see the slightly-lit face of the ridiculously attractive man in front of him. 

Wonwoo, arms hugging his coat, looked up at Mingyu, and smiled. _"What is it?"_

Oddly enough, just his smile alone is enough to make the younger smile as well. _"Is brown your favorite color?"_

The older couldn't hold a loud laugh at Mingyu's remark which he thought was a joke. _"It's not."_ He realized he was wearing too much of the color in different shades today. The idea that the younger noticed it tickled his special places. _"Blue is my favorite color."_

Mingyu figured what will be of him for the rest of the day. He started wondering if his jaw might lock because he is positive that there won't be a second when he wouldn't be smiling.

Wonwoo sighted a retro pub about eight more steps ahead of them and he knew where they'd be staying for the rest of the remaining time they have. _"Let's go there?"_

The younger turned around and couldn't agree more at the other's suggestion. Mingyu opened the door, letting Wonwoo in first.

The two walked the hall of mostly empty tables and chose the seat at the back spot of the pub as their conversation fails to break. 

_"How about the movie that made you cry the most?"_ Mingyu just have so much random questions that he wants to ask, even the weirdest ones. He didn't want to waste the remaining time thinking of proper questions. Anything that popped into mind would come out of his mouth and Wonwoo had no problem with that. 

_"You know the one where the father was mentally ill and was sentenced to death because of false accusation? Miracle in-"_

_"In Cell No.7!"_ , they jinxed. 

Eyes holding each other, the two chuckled, immersed in a world only them existed. It was romantically stupid and cute. 

_"May I take your orders?"_ The arrival of the waitress interrupted their laugh. 

_"Hmm..."_ Mingyu hummed. _"How about your favorite drink?"_

 _"Grape juice."_ , replied the older. 

The younger turned to the employee. _"Then I'll take that."_

 _"What's yours?"_ Wonwoo asked, turning to Mingyu. 

_"Americano. Iced."_

_"Then I'll take that."_ Wonwoo uttered, gaze still fixed on the other. 

There was something obviously romantic at the opposite choices of drinks they chose just to know each other's tastes, and they noticed that. 

_"Anything else you'd like to add?"_ , asked the waitress.

 _"Uhm... burgers and fries?"_ Mingyu wasn't quite sure whether he was choosing the right kind of foods or not so he looked at the other, brows raising up. 

Wonwoo nods, cackling under his low voice. _"Burgers and fries."_

It wasn't much but the older found this huge man in front of him, surprisingly adorable. One wouldn't usually expect much softness seeing this tall, ceo-looking man at first sight after all. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with thoughts of if this person was another person, he would probably be gone right about now, but this person is Mingyu. This is different, he thought. 

The waitress left and the two began to lose track of reality once again. 

_"Remind me how you tricked me into coming with you."_ Wonwoo laughed. _"You're one dangerous man."_

 _"The only one dangerous here is you, stealing people’s heart."_ Mingyu's reply wasn't planned. It was a spur of the moment and an honest confession. Call it stupid but the younger has already, unexpectedly, fallen with this man.

Wonwoo felt his heart skip a beat. He's not used to cheesy remarks like this and even when he was thrown lines like this before, it didn't have the same impact like Mingyu's words does. 

_"Cunning."_ , the older shook his head, eyes avoiding the other's stare. 

There was something about Wonwoo's demeanor that turned Mingyu on. It was the man's classy attitude and gentle manners. He placed his elbow on the table and positioned his chin on his palms, tilting his head. _"I wish I was."_

Wonwoo felt the same. He finds the other sly yet it was what attracted him to Mingyu. He mirrored the younger's pose and leveled his eyes to meet the other's. 

For the first time since their first exchange of sentences, a silence between them took over. Just eyes talking and smiles conversing. 

One glass of grape juice and iced americano appeared before them. _"Enjoy."_ , the waitress smiled, and walked away. 

It was a brief amount of seconds yet they felt like an hour was stolen from them. 

The older took a sip from the drink he ordered. Normal days, he'd drink americano and everything remains the same but today, this americano tasted extra sweet with a tad bit sprinkles of sugar. 

Mingyu popped a straw into the lid and immediately tasted the fruity punch of Wonwoo's favorite drink. He's not the type to order this kind of beverage on a daily basis but he doesn't mind if he would start doing so. It would remind him of Wonwoo after all. 

A bit more stare from Mingyu and the older could probably melt. _"Did I mention that your glasses suits you really well?"_

 _"Hmm."_ Wonwoo snickered, biting his lower lip as the straw stayed on his pink lips. _"Glad to hear that because I'm purely blind without them."_

The older got no response, instead, he received a smile that could make anyone's knees give up. Including his, of course. 

_"This is surely not the first time you've done this. You're an expert at flirting, mister."_

_"Not quite true."_ , the younger shook his head. 

Mingyu may seem like so but he is not usually good at making people swoon over him. This is pure interest and the desire to know more about Wonwoo. 

_"How so?"_ , the older cheekily asked.

_"I just like you a lot."_

It was a simple reply but it made Wonwoo feel restless. The younger's way with words made him give up on convincing himself that he is not someone special. He might really be one. 

_"I'm sorry, we are actually closing very soon and your orders were our last call. I hope you could enjoy it on take out?"_ Weirdly, every time the waitress approaches them, they don't seem to notice. She handed them a warm paper bag. 

The two were flustered at the employee's announcement. _"I'm sorry, what time is it?"_ , asked Mingyu. 

_"Nearly 6:00 am, sir."_

Their one hour limit was way past over and no one of the two noticed it. Time doesn't seem to work when they get lost on each other's words. 

Wonwoo stood up and took their take out. _"We'll have this, thank you."_

Now outside, both of them laughed after a joke the younger threw. _"Looks like one hour has passed already."_ Mingyu sounded disappointed hearing himself say those series of words. 

The older looked at his watch. 

_5:33 am_

It was a good thing that tomorrow is the start of the weekend and Wonwoo is relieved at the thought. He pulled up his hand that is holding the bag. _"Hamburgers and fries. Let's go one more hour."_ , the older smiled. 

Just like that, they are back to losing track of time.

Anyone who would witness two people walking the empty streets, eating delicious foods, as the sun attempts to rise, the first thing that would come to mind is that they are in love... and that’s what these two seem to be.

 _"This is delightfully delicious."_ , the older exclaimed. 

_"What? I can make them better."_

Wonwoo stopped to stare at the man who confidently declared something important to him. _"As a person who loves hamburgers among few other things in the world, that is a huge deal to say."_

Mingyu faced towards his left, facing the man who stopped few steps behind. _"Why?”_

_"I looove a good hamburger."_ Wonwoo confessed as he struggled to speak with his small mouth half-full. The younger chuckled at the endearing sight of Wonwoo with cheeks puffed with food. 

_"And I think I'm quite a goood cook."_ Mingyu copied the way the older spoke. 

Eyes slightly widened, Wonwoo swallowed the food in his mouth. _"That's quite an invitation, huh."_ The sight of Mingyu with an apron on, looked absurdly pleasing on what his mind pictured. 

_"I hope I'd get the chance to cook for you in the future."_ Mingyu felt excited just at the idea. 

_"I don't see why not."_ The older continued walking towards where even them don't know. This time, the sun was actually starting to show its light on them. 

Mingyu halted the man pacing in front of him. His hands touched the skin of Wonwoo's wrist and something electrical traveled his body. _"I hate to say this but you should probably get home. I'd get you a ride."_

The older didn't expect that. Another hour hasn't passed completely yet after all. _Not yet._ He doesn't want to part ways with Mingyu yet. He was preparing himself to say something stupid. Who knows if he'll regret it, but the only way to find out is if he says it. 

_"Hey..."_

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, not sure what to expect from the man's mouth. 

_"I don't really want to go home yet."_ Wonwoo's cheeks blossomed a pink shade as he felt his cheeks become warm. 

If only Mingyu could keep this moment in his pocket, he would. He is happy hearing the older's claim but the sight of flustered Wonwoo is what sent tickles all over his body. He was already aware of how adorable the older is but looking like this hit him differently. Like a cotton candy he could devour. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat, turning his eyes away from Mingyu's direction. _"Maybe, we could accompany each other for the rest of the day."_ , he shyly suggested. _"My place."_

Mingyu almost jumped at the older's clue but he only showed it through a grin. He paced towards Wonwoo and shifted the man's face before him, using his hands to move the older's chin. 

_"One more hour?"_ , the taller asked, smirking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some thoughts and i really hope u enjoyed! ❤️


End file.
